U.S. Pat. No. 7,952,027 discloses a cable management system which mainly comprises a cable management device for managing a plurality of cables, the cable management device comprises a stationary member, an upper movable member and a lower movable member, the upper movable member and the stationary member cooperate with each other to define a plurality of upper row through holes to allow the cables to pass through, and the lower movable member and the stationary member cooperate with each other to define a plurality of lower row through holes to allow the cables to pass through. However, the cable management device only has the function of combing the cables, there is not fixation relationship between the cable management device and the cables.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,824 (corresponding Chinese patent application No. CN200720139215.7 and corresponding Taiwanese patent M333692) discloses a cable connector assembly in which a spacer comprising a plurality of cable receiving cavities, a plurality of rectangular windows communicated with the cable receiving cavities and a plurality of fixing devices respectively provided in the rectangular windows and used to position the cables in the cable receiving cavities. However, one spacer only can fix a row of cables, therefore, if two rows of cables are fixed at the same time, two spacers will be required and then the two spacers are engaged with each other, so the material cost will be increased. Moreover, the spacer is an integral structure, but the cable receiving cavities are holes separated from each other. As a results, during assembly the cables must be inserted into the cable receiving cavities one by one, and then the cables soldered to the board. As can be appreciated, the spacer will hinder soldering operation. In addition, a binding material used to help fix the location of the component but it is necessary to add the binding material via the rectangular windows so that the operation is more complicated and time/labor intensive than desired, thus noticeably increasing the manufacturing cost.